Die drei Weihnachtsgeister - Teil 3 - Adventskalender 2019
Türchen 23 Autor: BlackRose16 Die drei Weihnachtsgeister Der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht: Prolog Entgegen aller meiner Erwartungen schloss ich nicht für eine Sekunde meine Augen, während sich die Kälte wie ein gefährliches Raubtier meinem Herzen immer weiter näherte. Ich zitterte immer noch. Mittlerweile entfachte sich die liebkosende Kälte wie ein Feuer, das mich von innen heraus zu verbrennen versuchte. „F-F-F-Fuck…“, murmelte ich mit klappernden Zähnen, als mir langsam bewusst wurde, wie nah ich dem Tod in ihrer alles umschlingenden Ewigkeit stand. Aber… vielleicht hatte ich das auch verdient. Vielleicht war es meine gerechte Strafe dafür, dass ich in der Moral und in den Gesetzen versagt hatte. Du hättest das alles nicht tun müssen, vernahm ich plötzlich eine gestaltlose Stimme. Sie gehörte dem eines Kindes. Der hohen Oktave nach zu urteilen, musste es die eines Mädchens sein. Aber du hast es trotzdem getan, ihr Ton klang weinerlich, nahezu verbittert. Du hast Mama und mich dennoch getötet, obwohl du nie einen Grund dazu hattest. Es gab NICHTS, was dir je gesagt hatte, mich und Mami mit einem Messer aufschlitzen. ''Die nachfolgenden Wörter schrie sie mir entgegen, sodass diese wie mehrere Dolche einschneidend und mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit in meine Seele einstachen, als wollten sie sie mit jedem gezielten Hieb brutal niederstechen: ''DU BIST EIN MONSTER! '' Ich schwieg. ''Monster, rekapitulierte ich im Stummen. Ich bin ein Monster, ein Monster, ein Monster! ''Aber wieso? Sie ist mittlerweile der dritte Geist, der mir das einzureden versucht. Sie alle haben bislang so getan, als hätte ich nicht nur eine Person ermordet, sondern Hunderte, Tausende, Millionen. Als wäre ich ein gesuchter Serienkiller, der tötet, weil das seine geisteskranke Psyche von ihm verlangt. Weil er ''gezwungen wird, ''jeden x-beliebigen Menschen niederzumetzeln. Es ist ein Muster, das er mit Liebe zum Detail verfolgt. Heute nutze ich ein Skalpell, morgen eine Pistole und übermorgen nehme ich Giftgas. So viele Möglichkeiten, so viele Wege, die ich einschlagen könnte, aber alles, was ich tat, war, eine einzige Person und eine Eizelle (nicht mal ansatzweise entwickeltes Leben) ins Jenseits zu schicken. Doch ein Autor kann nicht ständig bei einem Kapitel oder nur einem Buch stehenbleiben. Er muss sich weiterentwickeln, sich der Welt öffnen, der Welt zeigen, wer er ''wirklich ''ist: Und ich zeige dieser Dreckswelt, was für ein verkommenes und gestörtes Biest ich doch bin! Bei dieser abstrusen Vorstellung musste ich lachen. Ich lachte so sehr, dass meine Bauchmuskeln schmerzten und ich mein Gelächter von einem hysterischen Schrei nicht aufhalten konnte. Was soll’s? Es war kein Geheimnis mehr, dass irgendetwas zuvor Beständiges in meinem Geist gebrochen war. War es Vernunft? Vielleicht. Oder doch der gesunde „Menschenverstand“, welcher als gesamtes Konstrukt in sich zusammengefallen war? Was auch immer es war: Die warme Woge, die von diesem zerstörten Punkt ausging und meinen erfrierenden Körper in Gänze einzuhüllen schien, fühlte sich so unendlich ''geil ''an. Fast so, wie ich mich bei einem Orgasmus fühlte, den ich immerzu in den heißen Nächten mit Lia bekommen hatte. ''Wieso lachst du?!, ''kreischte dieser scheiß Geist wieder. Dieses Mal war es so laut, dass ich dachte, meine Ohren würden jeden Moment platzen. Doch anstelle einer Antwort stand ich auf. Den eiskalten Schmerz, welcher von meinen Händen ausging, (als ich mich an ihnen stützte und somit in den Schnee hineingriff,) ignorierend, ging ich einige Schritte weiter (so weit, wie ich meinte, von ihrer Stimme und dem kontinuierlichen Geheule entfernt zu sein) und flüsterte in einem lüsternen Ton voll erschreckender Begierde und Hunger nach meinem Trieb des Todes: ''„Ihr habt ja alle so recht. Ich bin ein Monster. Ein von Gott verdammtes Monster. Aber wer bin ich heute genau? Ein Teufel? Ich Todesengel?“, es herrschte Stille. Eiserne Stille, die ich bereits zu sehr gewöhnt war. „Komm schon, zeig mir meine Zukunft, du fremdes, heiliges Wesen!“, forderte ich es dazu auf. „Sag nur, du bist der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht, nicht wahr? Der Letzte seiner Art und der Letzte, der mir noch fehlt“, kommentierte ich und streckte meine Hand ins Nichts hinaus in der Hoffnung, sie würde mich ihr zeigen, dennoch passierte nichts. „Es ist doch deine Aufgabe, mir meine Zukunft zu zeigen, nicht wahr? Dann sei ein braver Geist und erfülle sie, damit jeder andere und besonders derjenige, von welchem du aufgetragen bekommen hast, diese ganz besondere Aufgabe zu erfüllen, stolz auf dich sein kann!“, trug ich meine Lüge mit einem gespielten Lächeln vor, um sie so mehr aus der Reserve locken zu können. Dann endlich kam zunächst eine Hand zum Vorschein, sie war klein. Ihre Haut war bleich, nicht perlweiß, wie jene Haut, die meine Frau gehabt hatte, als sie vor mir erschienen war, sondern kränklich bleich. Sie streckte sie mir sehnsuchtsvoll entgegen, als ob sie schon seit Jahren darauf warten würde, ihre in die meine zu legen. Nur zögerlich ergriff ich ihre Hand, während in mir zeitgleich die Frage aufbäumte, wer sie überhaupt war. Mit dem Wissen, dass sie meinen stummen, lediglich in Gedanken schwebenden Erkundungsversuch bereits durch ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten sicherlich gelesen haben musste, schwieg ich und wartete ab, was sie mir antworten würde. Der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht: Jasons Sicht Wie siehst du mich?, hallte ihre nunmehr süße, liebliche und viel weniger verweinte Stimme durch den Raum. Welches Geschlecht habe ich? Wie alt bin ich? Wie heiße ich? Was habe ich an? ''All diese Wissenserkundungen, die ich ihr im Geiste gestellt hatte, stellte sie mir urplötzlich selbst. Aber warum? Welche Intention würde sie damit nur verfolgen wollen? Mein anhaltendes Schweigen ignorierend fuhr sie fort, als hätte ich ihr gerade meine Verwirrung öffentlich kundgetan: „Ich wäre dein Kind gewesen, hättest du mich und Mami nicht in jener Nacht getötet. Papa, ich hatte auch Gefühle und Wahrnehmungen. Ich konnte das spitze, böse Ding spüren, das du in mich reingerammt hast. Und ich hatte Angst, Papa. So sehr Angst! Aber du hast einfach weitergemacht. Ich hab Mama schreien hören, Papa. Ich hab sie ganz, ganz schlimm schreien hören. Sie hatte genauso viel Aua, wie du mir gemacht hast, Papa. Ganz, ganz schlimmen Aua!“ Ihre Tonlage hatte sich, während sie sprach, wieder in jene geändert, welche sie zu Beginn angesetzt hatte, als sie mich als ein Monster bezeichnet hatte: Verbittert und weinend. Doch diesmal war es gepaart mit einem melancholisch-süßen Klang, welcher nur einem Mädchen angehören konnte. Für einen Jungen war es viel zu ''niedlich. Inzwischen war jedoch ihr gesamter Körper vor mir erschienen, der meine anfänglichen Vermutungen nur bestätigte. „Du bist wirklich ein Mädchen“, murmelte ich leise und betrachtete sie eindringlicher, ging langsam im Kreis um sie umher, um auch jeden Winkel ihres Körpers genauestens zu erfassen und es für immer in mein Gedächtnis zu brandmarken. Sag schon, setzte sie ein erneutes Mal an. Wie siehst du mich? Welches Geschlecht habe ich? Wie alt bin ich? Wie heiße ich? Was habe ich an? „Du bist ein Mädchen. Ein wunderschönes, süßes Mädchen sogar. Lia, sie… wollte schon immer ein Mädchen haben. ‚Damit ich ihre Haare kämmen und sie immer nach Belieben flechten kann‘, hatte sie mir eines Tages erklärt, als ich sie fragte, warum um alles in der Welt sie so sehr ein Mädchen haben wollte,“ Tränen bannten sich schleichend meine Wangen entlang, während ich an jenen Abend zurückdachte in welchem sie in meinen Armen lag, lange nachdem wir Sex hatten und träumend erklärte, dass sie so sehr Kinder haben wollte. Damals war meine eigene Besessenheit noch nicht so stark gewesen, dass ich ihr diesen Wunsch gänzlich abgeschlagen hätte – ganz im Gegenteil: Wir hatten es versucht. Mehrfach sogar. Aber als der Zeitpunkt kam, war es schon zu spät. Zu spät, um meine Freude über das Kind gänzlich vor meiner ekelerregenden Gier nach Ruhm und Anerkennung zu stellen. Wie alt bin ich? ''Fragte sie nochmals. Ich lächelte leicht. ''„Da muss ich schätzen, Liebes. Aber ich würde sagen… nicht älter als 5 bis 7 Jahre.“ Ich konnte sehen, wie ihre einst trüben und verweinten Augen langsam anfingen aufzuhellen. Vielleicht vor Freude darüber, dass sie mir allmählich trauen konnte. Vielleicht aber lag es eher daran, dass sie einsah, dass ich doch kein so schlechter Mensch war. Natürlich, es gibt sehr viele schlechte Menschen auf der Welt. Aber die wenigsten sind richtige ''Monster. ''Ich.Bin.Kein.Monster! Wie heiße ich? ''Ihre Freude hatte trotz meiner Gedanken, die ich soeben in meinem Kopf herumgeistern ließ, nicht im Geringsten abgenommen. Auch wenn sie der letzte der drei Geister war, war sie nichts weiter als ein Kind. Ein einfaches, junges und überaus naives Kind. ''„Dein Name…“, setzte ich an und versuchte mich daran zurückzuerinnern, was Lia einst sagte. Sie hatte mir ihren Lieblingsnamen genannt. Doch wie war er noch gleich…? „Maya!“, rief ich aus und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Mama hat mir eines Tages erzählt, dass sie diesen Namen so schön findet. ‚Er ist kurz und wohlklingend‘, hatte sie mir erklärt.“ Maya… ''setzte sie an. ''Maya, Maya, Maya… ''wiederholte sie immer wieder in verschiedenen Tonlagen. Ich kicherte leicht. Amüsant, sie so zu sehen. So süß. So verdammt unschuldig. ''Maya mag ich, sagte sie schließlich. Maya ist ein schöner Name. Ich will ihn behalten. „Er gehört ganz dir“, pflichtete ich ihr bei und streichelte ihr leicht über den Kopf. „Du bist so süß. So ein hübsches Mädchen. Und du hast so ein süßes, rosa Kleid an, mein… Scha-“, meine Stimme brach ab. Verzweifelt rang ich um die richtigen Worte, versuchte einen weiteren Satz zu formen, der meine damalige Tat entschuldigen sollte, wenngleich ich wusste, dass es keinerlei Möglichkeit gab, diese grausame Handlung zu entschuldigen. Ich könnte mich auf Knien vor ihr niederknien, sie um Vergebung anflehen, und dennoch wäre es nicht ansatzweise genug, um auch nur einen Hauch Begnadigung bei ihr zu bekommen. Schwach sackte ich auf den Boden zusammen, während ich den nasskalten Schnee unter mir ignorierte und meine Hände wütend zu Fäusten ballte und weinte. Rotz und Tränen liefen ungehindert mein grauenvolles Antlitz hinunter. Ich fühlte mich so alt und schwach, als wäre ich im Geiste über Millionen Jahre hinweg gealtert und als hätte man mir jedwede junge Kraft entzogen, die ich noch vor einigen Monaten, gar Jahren in mir getragen hatte. Dabei war ich für meine Mitte 30 noch viel zu jung, um mich so zerbrechlich zu fühlen. Doch wie viel Zeit war seit all dem vergangen? Wie viele Tage hatten am Morgen angefangen und am Abend geendet, bevor mich diese Geister besucht hatten? Ich wusste es nicht. Jegliches Zeitgefühl war von mir gewichen. Papa…?, ''hörte ich meine Tochter zögernd nach mir fragen. Als ich meinen Kopf etwas anhob, konnte ich unter dem Schleier der Tränen erkennen, dass sie ihre Hand leicht zitternd nach mir ausstreckte. Inzwischen hatte ihre Leichenblässe Farbe angenommen. Anders als bei all den Geistern zuvor wirkte sie plötzlich lebhafter, fast so als würde sie im lebendigen Leib vor mir stehen. Ohne auch nur für einen Moment zu zögern, fiel ich ihr in den Arm und drückte sie so fest an mich, dass ich kurzzeitig das Gefühl hatte, sie regelrecht zu erdrücken. ''„Du lebst!“, rief ich tränenüberlaufend in den schneeweißen Raum hinaus. „Du lebst, du lebst, du lebst!“ Papa… ''flüsterte Maya ein erneutes Mal. Als ich mein Ohr gegen ihre Brust drückte, hörte ich ihren kleinen, dennoch schnellen Herzschlag und ihren leicht raschelnden Atem. ''Papa, bitte lass mich los. Du tust mir weh. ''Jedoch missachtete ich ihre Bitte und drückte sie fester und fester an mich. ''„Nein!“, schrie ich. „Ich lass dich nicht los! Nie, nie, niemals!“, knurrte ich und lachte über meine übertriebene Euphorie. Ihre Knochen brachen. Es war der schönste Klang, den ich je in meiner gesamten Zeit hier vernommen hatte. So viel schöner als alle jene Stimmen und all jener Gesang, den meine Lia mir damals präsentiert hatte. „Du bist der letzte Tropfen Tinte, der mir noch übriggeblieben ist, um allem ein Ende zu setzen. Du bist ''meine Vollkommenheit!“'', ein Blick in ihre Richtung zeigte mir, dass ihr widerwärtiges Maul sich zu einem gellenden Schrei geöffnet hatte, doch anstelle ebendiesem vernahm ich lediglich einen leichten Hauch ihres Atems, welcher sich seltsam kalt anfühlte. Beinahe so kalt wie der Schnee unter meinen Knien. Meine Hose waren an diesen Stellen sicherlich inzwischen komplett durchnässt. Langsam ließ ich von der viel zu bedeutungsvollen und innigen Umarmung ab und wiegte mein totes Kind in den Armen wie ein Neugeborenes, während ich ihr in die glasigen und toten Augen schaute. Ihre anfängliche Freude war vollkommen verschwunden. „Papa hat dich ganz doll lieb, mein Schatz“, flüsterte ich emotionslos, derweil ich mich nach etwas Spitzem und Scharfem umschaute. Etwas, womit ich den letzten Tropfen Tinte vergießen lassen könnte, damit das Schlusswort mein endlich vollkommenes Werk für immer besiegelt. Der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht: Epilog Unweit von uns beiden fand ich schlussendlich im schimmernden Schein einer namenlosen Sonne eine einzige, durchsichtige Glasscherbe, welche bei näherer Betrachtung die perfekte Größe hatte, um den Kreis der Ewigkeit in der heutigen Zukunft zu schließen. Gerade als ich im Begriff war, zu meiner liebsten Maya zurückzukehren, hörte ich ihre liebliche Stimme, wie sie ein Wiegenlied sang, welches mir so unendlich bekannt vorkam, dass ich an die Memoria daran kurzzeitig bitterlich erschauderte: Es war jenes Wiegenlied, das meine Mutter immer dann zu singen begann, wenn ich als kleines, unschuldiges und hilfloses Kind mit Tränen besetzten Augen zu ihr hinrannte und ihr erzählte, dass ich davon träumte, wie unsere damalige Hauskatze zu einem Monstrum herangewachsen war und mich mit nur einem Bissen verspeiste oder dunkle Gestalten mir einen Besuch abstatteten und mir versprachen, mich in der nächsten Nacht zu töten. Ihren fortlaufenden Singsang aus meinem Gedächtnis schneidend, umklammerte ich die Scherbe fest. So fest, dass mein eigenes Blut in langsamen, warmen Rinnsalen von der Innenseite meiner Hand sich ihren eigenen Weg hinunter zum weißen Boden suchte und dieses reine, vollkommene Weiß mit ihrem unverhältnismäßigen, rubinroten Rot besudelte. So vollkommen und doch so beschmutzt, dachte ich mir, während ich vor meiner ungeborenen Tochter stand. Das Leben ist nicht fair zu uns, wenn es um unsere Bedürfnisse und Wünsche geht. Es hält uns meist in ihnen gefangen, lässt zu, dass wir ihnen bis im Geiste verfallen. Also… ''setzte ich meinen letzten Gedankengang an, ehe ich mich beinahe ehrfürchtig vor ihr niederkniete. ''Lass mich diesem Leben diesen einen Gefallen tun. Lass mich selbst aus meiner Begierde befreien. ''Ich schloss die Augen und stach erbarmungslos in die Bauchdecke meines Schatzes ein – immer und immer wieder. Doch anstelle meiner Erwartungen, dass sie aufgrund der schier explosionsartigen Wucht der in sekündlichen Abständen wiederkehrenden Pein bis ins Unermessliche aufschreien würde, verstummte sie gänzlich. Allein ihre Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass ich erkennen konnte, wie die kleinen, feinen Äderchen darin geplatzt waren. Ihr warmes Blut bildete eine kleine Lache, die alle unter ihrem Körper liegenden Schneeflocken zum Schmelzen brachte. Dieser Kontrast war abartig, nahezu unvorstellbar und dennoch… ''so wunderschön! Sie kann einen Schrei unterdrücken, aber ihre körperlichen Anzeichen sind mehr als eindeutig, dachte ich freudestrahlend über das mir dargebotene Leid und setzte nun zum allerletzten Hieb an. Noch in derselben Sekunde, in welcher sich das von Blut durchtränkte Glas ihrer offenen Bauchwunde näherte, vernahm ich das viel zu leise Geflüster einiger letzter Sätze, welcher das Ende ihrer Reise ankündigte: Papa, ich hatte die Aufgabe, dir deine Zukunft zu zeigen. Aber diese Aufgabe… hast du dir selbst erfüllt. Ich bin deine Zukunft. Du hast dich nicht verändert, so wie ich immer gehofft hatte. ‚Papa kommt nach Hause zu mir und Mama; und dann wird alles gut. Er wird sich bei mir und Mama entschuldigen und dann sind wir alle glücklich und zu Weihnachten gibt es ganz, ganz viele schöne Geschenke!‘ Aber du Papa… bist immer noch so böse geblieben. So schrecklich böse! '' '' ‚Deine Gier hat sich nicht im Entferntesten von dir getrennt. Oh nein, sie hat dich liebkost, geküsst in ihrer eiskalten Zärtlichkeit. All die Jahre über. All die Jahre, in denen du für dich und deine Arbeit gelebt hast. Du bist und bleibst wahrlich ein Monster, Jason!‘ ''Diesen Satz (wenngleich er aus dem Mund meiner Tochter kam), hatte eindeutig meine Frau gesprochen. Es war ihre Stimme, die ich hörte, und es waren ihre einschneidenden, scharfen Worte, welche von einem so jungen und naiven Mädchen überhaupt nicht hätten kommen können. Über die Phrase Lias einerseits überrascht sowie zum gleichen Teil erschüttert, verblieb ich in der Position, in welcher ich die Scherbe immer noch fest in der Hand hielt und gewaltsam gegen die Wunde drückte, während ich nur am Rande die Kälte bemerkte, die mit einem leichten Reif meine Maya überzogen zu haben schien. Langsam schlich sie sich über sie und bedeckte, von ihrem Kopf an bis zu ihren Füßen, ihre gesamten Gliedmaßen. Erst als ein beißender Schmerz auch mein Abkommen ankündigte, zog ich meine Hand reflexartig von der Scherbe weg – doch es war zu spät: Der Reif hielt kontinuierlich daran fest, mich von meiner Hand an bis zu meinem Unterarm und weiter bis zu meiner Brust hinauf, in einem viel zu langsamen Tempo, einzunehmen. Ich zitterte. Ich zitterte so sehr, dass mir schwindelig wurde und ich jeden Moment drohte, in die sich annähernde Ohnmacht zu fallen. Meine innere Kälte und der eiskalte Reif, welcher weiter über meinen Körper zog, lieferten sich einen regelrechten Kampf darüber, wer wohl als erstes mein Herz erreichen würde. Mein verzweifelter Versuch, Halt in dieser mickrigen, ja fast erbärmlichen Körperstellung zu suchen, indem ich mich (auf allen vieren) mit meinen Fingern fest in den glatten, schwarzen Boden krallte, während sich der Schnee nur widerwillig zur Seite schob, um mir diese tiefschwarze Unendlichkeit vor meinen Augen zu offenbaren, ließ mich dennoch zur Seite fallen, wie ein nasser Sack. Meine Kräfte hatten mich mittlerweile zur Gänze verlassen; alles, was mir blieb, war zu beten. Zu Gott zu beten, der so einen Menschen wie mich nie anerkennen würde. Schließlich habe ich mein eigenes Glück zerstört, durch den lächerlichen Antrieb, immer und immer tiefer in diese beschissene Gier zu verfallen, welche mich nur noch mehr in ein pechschwarzes Loch des vollendeten Wahnsinns zog, als gäbe es kein Ende. ''Doch, wieder vernahm ich eine Stimme. Jedoch war es weder die meiner einst geliebten Frau noch die meines Kindes. Es war der erste Geist, welcher in vollem Umfang mein Selbst verkörpert hatte: Der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht. Sie war nun wieder so glasklar wie zu den Anfangszeiten, als ich ihr das erste Mal durch mein Gehör begegnet war. Jeder erfolgreiche Autor findet eines Tages sein eigenes Ende. Niemands Blatt bleibt für immer ungeschrieben. Jedoch anstelle dich mit Freude über deinen Ruhm und dein langersehntes Ziel zu beglücken, schreibe ich dein Ende nieder. Der letzte Satz, welcher deine sagenumwobene Geschichte für immer beschließen wird… Mit diesen Worten legte er fast zaghaft seine Hand auf meine Brust und ließ mich für ein allerletztes Mal jene eisig-brennende Pein verspüren, welche ich bereits zuvor so sehr gehasst hatte. Schlaf schön, Jason, flüsterte er in mein Ohr, derweil ich mit einem Gebrüll, das meinen im Moment empfundenen Schmerz nicht im Geringsten messen konnte, den letzten Atemzug meiner Lunge verstreichen ließ. Kälte. Sie hatte aufgehört, mich zu liebkosen. Aber ich habe sie nie geliebt. Ich habe sie gehasst und bis aufs Blut verachtet.